


Depression!!! On Ice(Victuuri) Yuri!!! On Ice (Soulmate AU)

by L_The_Banana_King



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Emotional Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_Banana_King/pseuds/L_The_Banana_King
Summary: Years after the crushing defeat at the Grand Prix finals, Yuuri learns that Victor Nikiforov is coming to Hatsetsu, Japan. He dreads this, but accidentally meets him and Victor asks him out for drinks. Is it just friendly, or something more? Soulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved.

Chapter 1  
Since he was a child, Yuuri has always adored the idea of soulmates. Someone meant for him, and only him. He knew she’d be beautiful and worth the years of waiting. She’d be kind and innocent, just like him. And together, they would make an amazing family. But as he got older, he got more and more helpless. That is, until he discovered Victor Nikiforov.  
Victor had taught him how to fall in love with something other than a soulmate. Victor was his greatest idol, he would meet him one day, but he would be determined he’d meet him when they were equals. Not when Yuuri was doused in shame.  
Yuuri had practiced for years so he could be an equal with Victor. But today, he’d made last place in the Grand Prix Finals. He had ran to the bathroom and he was currently sobbing in a stall. He would never be able to live this shame down, especially having Nikiforov seen that.  
His childhood pet had died recently, so he was already developing mild depression. Not to mention he was worried out of his mind that day. He had a panic attack right before he went on the ice. And stepping onto the ice for professionals when he was only a fan had disappointed everyone Yuuri knew.  
At one point, Yuuri was staring at Victor and he had been asked by his idol if he wanted a commemorative photo. In his shame, he had turned Victor down. He could never step onto the same ice as Victor again.  
The worst part about his loss was the pity and shame in other’s eyes when they had looked at him. His own mother could barely face him when he got home. He resulted to a severe depression, and he harmed his body in several ways.  
In this world, every scratch and bruise that appeared on your body would appear on your soulmate’s body. And if your soulmate killed themself, you would die too. Miles away, Victor Nikiforov dropped his mug and began to scream. “Argh!” Victor cursed to himself as the deep cuts dug into his left arm.  
Since the last Grand Prix Final he had won, his soulmate began to cut. He could feel their desperation from forever away. Victor vowed to himself that when he would meet his soulmate he’d hold her close, and never let them hurt ever again.  
Back in Hatsetsu, tears streamed down Yuuri’s face. Night was always his favorite time of the day. At night, you don’t have to cover up as man sobs as you have to during the day, so at least you could plead for help a little louder than before, while still none could hear. He had dragged the razor across his arm several times before, but now was the worst. His hero was coming to Japan, specifically Hatsetsu. Yuuri still didn’t have the bravery to face Victor again. Yuuri had really needed to skate recently. It was his only relief besides self harm. Yuuri cleaned up and pulled on a large coat.  
“Mom! I’m headed to the rink!” Yuuri dashed out the house. If Yuuri cut too much, he might be hospitalized. He couldn’t have his loved ones know about his constant battles with sadness. He needed the adrenaline anyway.  
When Yuuri made it to the rink, he slid on his skates quickly and enjoyed the freshness of the new ice. For each jump he landed, he felt more and more relieved. “Yuuko! Check this out!” Yuuri then glided on the ice just as he had watched Victor do countless times.Yuuri was so happy he was able to be like his hero in a small way. He had landed all his jumps and (as usual) had a flawless routine. Near the end of the skate, Yuuko was sobbing quietly. She wiped her tears quickly and ran into the ice with her sneakers. “I’m sorry, Yuuko, I didn’t know I was that bad-”  
Yuuri was interrupted with a slap to the face. “Don’t ever assume things like that! I’m crying because it was beautiful!” Yuuko choked out. Yuuri’s face lit up like a christmas tree and he tripped over his words.  
While Yuuko and Yuuri were having a moment, the triplets uploaded the video they had taken to YouTube. One of them yelled, “It already has fifty views!” Yuuri shot up, panic running through his veins. Yuuri was already anxious enough, he really` didn’t need a viral video getting out of ‘Skater Copies Victor Nikiforov’s Moves’.  
“Please delete that!” Yuuri cried out, desperation lining his tone. Yuuri knew that if this got around, this would destroy his ‘career’. He would no longer have a place with his closer friends, he would be an outcast. Tears began to fill his eyesight.  
He zipped out of the building and ran to god knows where. Tears began to flow down his face. He hated all the confused and pitying looks he recieved. Yuuri was constantly drenched in shame, which never helped with his already low self esteem. Yuuri’s side effects to shame were usually cutting himself off from the world for several weeks at a time. If Victor saw that video right before he came to Hatsetsu, Yuuri would never be able to even look at an ice rink anymore.Yuuri then came upon a realization. The only reason he never killed himself is because he would hurt or kill someone else.  
Yuuri was stuck on this thought while he ran. Would he be this pathetic his entire life?Would he have to endure this kind of shame for his entire life-? Yuuri then bumped into a taller man. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying-” Yuuri looked up to see THE Victor Nikiforov.  
Yuuri’s face paled. The raven had thousands of questions, but all he did was sit and look like an idiot. Victor offered his and smiled. When Yuuri rose to his feet, his legs were still shaking. “Hey, do you know where the hot spring hotel is?” Victor asked. Even after Victor had asked a question, Yuuri stood there looking dumbfounded.  
“I- I was actually headed that way.” Yuuri stuttered. Victor couldn’t know who he was. He really hoped Victor hadn’t seen the video again. Yuuri turned and motioned for Victor to follow. Yuuri was stiff the entire walk.  
“Hey, if you’re headed to the hot springs, maybe we could grab a drink?” Victor offered. Now, offerings were Yuuri’s WEAKNESS. He could never refuse an offering. It was extremely rude.  
“Sure, but you don’t have to pay for me.” Yuuri said while regretting every decision in his life that led up to this point.  
“Oh, but I will.” Victor calmly spoke. Yuuri flushed and tried to argue, but there was no use. Victor stood his ground.  
When Victor put away his bags, they walked to a nearby bar. Yuuri kept trying to sneak glances at Victor, but everytime he looked, Victor would meet his eyes. “Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?” Yuuri queried. Victor smirked and patted Yuuri’s head.  
“Because I love looking at beautiful people.” Victor answered in the most innocent way possible.Yuuri flushed. He probably hands out compliments all the time. A voice whispered in the back of his mind.  
Victor downed drinks quickly. “Victor, you may want to watch how much you’re drinking.” Yuuri said, anxiety lining his words.  
Victor smirked. “How did you know my name? I haven’t introduced myself yet.” Victor had noticed Yuuri’s fatal flaw.  
Yuuri blushed deeply. “E-excuse me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’  
Victor laughed and clapped his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Well, I haven’t told you my name yet, but you know it. Don’t worry, I won’t treat you like a normal fan.”  
“What’s so special about me?” Yuuri thought out loud.  
Victor laughed. “Most fans don’t get to go on a date with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all rights reserved. IM SO SORRY IN ADVANCE

Yuuri looked over at Victor, shock plastered across his face. “Don’t joke like that…” Yuuri scolded.  
“In what way was I joking?” Victor flirted. Yuuri’s face blushed deeply. “You are so sensitive to compliments aren’t you?” Victor placed his fingers under Yuuri’s chin and lifted his head. Yuuri made a little squeaking noise. Victor chuckled. “I want to get to know you better. You seem like such an interesting person.”   
Yuuri pulled his head down. “I’m straight, you know…” Yuuri lied . He looked away. “Besides, I’m no-one special. There’s a reason I’m not in a relationship.” He dropped his head. “I’m sorry I can’t offer you anything.”  
Victor sobered up quickly. “What are you talking about? You seem like a perfectly wonderful person.” Yuuri stood to leave when Victor grabbed his arm. Victor felt the familiar scars on Yuuri’s arm. “Take me to your home.”  
Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. The most perfect man on Earth had witnessed his imperfection. “Leave me alone. People cut themselves on my broken pieces when they try to fix me. And, personally, I don’t need your pity.” Yuuri flinched. “I’m so sorry, Victor.” He wrenched his wrist out of Victor’s grip and ran for the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He let the tears fall now. He didn’t try to hide the loud sobs this time. There was no use in hiding now. He was in the lowest point he had ever been in. He no longer cared if it was attention seeking or selfish. He sobbed and ran until he could only crumple down onto the sidewalk and scream. Yuuri’s voice grew hoarse and he grew tired, but he didn’t stop crying. His strained voice echoed through the empty streets.  
“Maybe this is my push to the edge. Maybe the universe is telling me to kill myself and this is the sign. I don’t even care anymore if I kill someone else with me. This will be my selfish decision.” Yuuri thought.  
Victor followed the desperate howls. His feet padded the sidewalk as he called for the beautiful man he had met. How did he not get his name throughout all that time? He heard the weeping get closer and quieter. Screaming for an hour does take a toll on your voice.  
The sight was horrible. A young man in his late twenties lying in a pool of his own tears, screaming until he was hoarse. Yuuri was weeping silently, his voice gave out just in time. Victor walked over and wiped Yuuri’s tears. To Victor, Yuuri looked innocent and vulnerable, like a kid who lost their parents in the park. He picked Yuuri up bridal style. Yuuri didn’t even have enough energy to argue.  
Victor quickly hailed a cab and took him back to the hot springs resort. When they arrived, Victor took Yuuri up to his room and let him sleep on the couch.   
First, Victor had to check the scars. Whenever he met someone that cut, he had to make sure they weren’t his soulmate. But this time, Victor was more hesitant than usual. He slowly lifted up Yuuri’s sleeve and then lifted his own arm to compare.   
Victor’s hand went limp. “Oh my god…” he whispered. Sure enough, Yuuri was his soulmate. Victor knew he fell in love the moment they had met, but he had no idea he would be the one.  
Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open to reveal Victor, his mouth agape. “Victor, where am I?” Yuuri rubbed his eyes. “My throat hurts…” Yuuri looked up again, this time sobered. His face flushed darkly. “Why am I in YOUR room?!”  
Victor laughed. “You passed out in that alleyway, so I took you to my room.” Victor giggled. “I’m not trying to kidnap you.”  
Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m a very weak person inside, and that really pushed me too a breaking point.” Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand. “Why did you come after me? You don’t even know my name…”  
“Then what is your name? You’re a very intriguing, and I want to get to know you better. I’m willing to go through your struggles, and your pain, if I get to know you better.” Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand.  
Yuuri was embarrassed, but he didn’t pull away. “Y-Yuuri. My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I want to get to know you better, too. You inspire me so much…” He stuttered.  
Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rested his head in the nape of his neck. “Yuuri… Yuuri.” He said trying out the name. “I like that.” Yuuri blushed. Yuuri wanted to stay in that room with Victor forever.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuuri had been laughing with Victor all night, so he had completely forgotten he had gone to the skating rink for 5 hours. “I need to see my mom!” Yuuri sprung up.   
Victor looked questioningly. “Aren’t you staying at the hotel?” Yuuri looked away.  
“Erm… no… My mom owns this place. Gotta go!” Yuuri booked it.He could NOT face lying to Victor again.  
“Mom! I’m so sorry!” Yuuri bear hugged his mom. His mom was worried sick. She chewed him out nearly all night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all rights reserved.

Yuuri had screwed up yet again. What a surprise. He felt like trying to hide his scars and his pain, was just swimming downward. He changed his bandages. The pricks of pain he received from his arm were satisfying, at least enough for now.  
But had to keep going. Otherwise, he’d be a murderer. Yuuri could already see he wouldn’t be able to be Victor’s friend, he still had light in him. Victor had a real life, he had a future in his path. Yuuri was doomed from the start. Plus, Victor could see right through Yuuri’s facade. He couldn’t have anyone knowing about his pain, his past.  
He dragged the rough razor across his wrist and choked down a sob. “I deserve this…” Yuuri thought to himself.  
In another room, Victor clenched his left hand and wiped a tear from his face. “You were doing so well~.” He stood up and ran to where Yuuri’s room was. “Yuuri! Open up or I will break in there!”  
Yuuri was petrified. He wiped his face quickly and used a roll of bandages to cover his fresh cuts. “One second!” He washed his face and the razor. He wiped the counter quickly and pulled down his sleeve. Yuuri unlocked and opened his door. “What’s wrong?’’ Yuuri asked when he noticed Victor’s red, puffy, eyes.  
Victor grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled up his sleeve. “Explain this.” Victor firmly spoke. Fear had frozen Yuuri in place. “Yuuri, I swear to God, if you don’t stop this, I will personally stalk you to make sure you aren’t destroying yourself.” Salty tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes as he shut and locked his door.  
Now, he would have to chase away Victor, just like anyone else he ever met. The tears one by one spilled out of his eyes. Victor pounded on the door. Yuuri crawled into the closet in the bathroom and let his strangled cries echo through his house.  
“Why do you always stay?” Yuuri called out in a cracked voice. Yuuri wiped his face and exited the little closet. “I’m coming out now!” He turned the lock until it softly clicked.  
Yuuri saw Victor slumped against the wall, anger radiated from him. “Do you know how much you worried me? Do you know how long I’ve been doggedly following you and you keep pushing me away? When will you appreciate my kindness towards you?”  
Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Victor, I never realized-” Yuuri threw his arms around Victor. “I’m so sorry. I’ve never really had anyone who stayed.” Yuuri looked away. “I’ve never told you but, I really enjoy your company.” He blushed. “But now that you’ve committed, you can’t leave! I need you to stay…”  
Victor returned the hug. “Thank you, Yuuri.” They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. None of them could bear to break the embrace, so they fell asleep together.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuuri woke up, laying on a bed with Victor running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Wake up~” Victor cooed softly. Victor was laying next to him, on top of the covers. Yuuri rustled slightly and groaned. “You already had so much sleep, so wake on up now.” Yuuri brought up his hand to bat away Victor’s hand, but when he did, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand to hold it.   
Yuuri shot up out of bed and immediately flushed deeply. He was holding Victor Nikiforov’s hand. But somehow, he didn’t mind it. He didn’t even flinch. Instead, Yuuri surprised himself by squeezing Victor’s hand back. This time, it was Victor’s turn to blush. Yuuri was comforted by the thought of Victor protecting him. Yuuri was feeling okay again. Around Victor, Yuuri’s problems shrunk to a dull buzz. “I’m so glad I can be friends with you, Victor,” Yuuri hummed.  
Some days they were calm and just enjoyed each other’s presence, other days they would wreak havoc in the hot springs. But most days, they would both slowly fall in love. Yuuri would enjoy Victor’s antics and Victor would admire Yuuri’s ability to care for others.  
“How were you so nice to her? She cut you off so much! I would’ve smacked her!” Victor shouted. Yuuri giggled. Today they were at a carnival. There were many fun rides and games, plus a gigantic Ferris wheel.   
Yuuri was captivated by the selection of entertainment. Most of all, he wanted to see what Victor liked. “What do you wanna see?” Victor smirked and pointed to the tallest roller coaster. Yuuri’s laugh faltered. “Anything else?” Victor stood his ground.  
Yuuri dragged his feet against the ground, a few yards away from Victor. There was no one in line. “Looks like it’s our lucky day! There’s no one in line!” Victor cheered. Victor and Yuuri sat together in the front row. Victor could see the blatant fear on Yuuri’s face as they boarded, so he grabbed Yuuri’s and squeezed it.yuuri was given a little comfort from Victor sitting by him.   
Yuuri pulled a shaky smile when the ride began. It twisted and turned, looped and dropped. Yuuri was as pale as a sheet of paper, he was gripping Victor’s hand with all his strength. Soon enough, the ride came to an end. Yuuri was hyperventilating whilst Victor laughed like an idiot.  
Victor and Yuuri played games for hours. Now they were taking a small break to eat dippin dots. They got a size large with cookies and cream. Yuuri and Victor shared. They panted and sat in a comfortable silence.   
Victor stole glances at Yuuri while he ate.”Do you want to play some games?” Victor queried. Yuuri’s face lit up. Yuuri quickly finished the ice cream and tossed the cup into a trash can. Victor and Yuuri went to go play a dart game.  
Yuuri smiled. “I bet you a dollar I can pop all three balloons!” Victor took up his deal. Yuuri took his time to aim and threw. Yuuri smirked at the satisfying pop of the balloon. He took his second dart and threw it without aiming. That balloon also popped. Then, Yuuri locked eyes with Victor and turned around. Yuuri tossed the dart over his shoulder and hooted at the connection of the dart to the balloon.  
Victor grumbled whilst getting his money out of his wallet. They then both raced each other to the Ferris wheel. “Let’s do this!” Victor suggested. They sat on the small bench in the cart. The moon shone above them like a large flashlight.  
Yuuri chatted on about how he loved the night sky. “The stars and planets are infinite, so much could be out there…” Victor looked into Yuuri’s hazel irises while he talked. “There must be more out there-. Victor, what are you doing?” Victor had cupped Yuuri’s cheek with his hand. He leaned into Yuuri’s face and their lips touched lightly.   
Even though the kiss was small, Yuuri was red all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YESYESYES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all rights reserved. I want to thank everyone who left supportive reviews. I see them and always get hyped for the next chapter.

Since the kiss, Yuuri was confused. Victor had gone back to treating Yuuri as usual. Did the kiss mean nothing to him? Victor hadn’t even mentioned the kiss. Did he forget it even happened? Every time Yuuri saw Victor, he felt very awkward. It was his first kiss, so he wanted it to mean something… Just looking at Victor’s face made his heart clench. He wanted to ask about it, but he didn’t want Victor to feel uncomfortable. Sometimes he wanted to scream at Victor, and at other times he wanted to just hold him close. Yuuri had no idea of how to feel.  
On the other hand, Victor was also confused. Did Yuuri want to forget what happened? Victor had never had someone he wanted to stay with and protect as much as he wanted to with Yuuri. He wanted to be special to Yuuri. He wanted to make Yuuri feel special. Victor’s close friends had noticed he was more closed off towards them and quiet. They were concerned for Victor’s wellbeing. How could he change so quickly?   
Both Yuuri and Victor were awkward towards each other. Whenever they would do the smallest of accidental intimate things, they would distance themselves.   
One day on the beach, they were taking a nice walk when Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. Their hands brushed and Victor and Victor had quickly shoved his hand into his pocket. “Why are you so distanced from me lately?” Yuuri had blurted out.   
Victor had stopped walking. He had no idea Yuuri felt that way too. “To be honest, I thought you were mad at me for what happened the other day.” Victor hung his head and stopped walking. “I wanted you to not be mad at me.”   
Yuuri’s fist clenched. “Am I a toy to you? Are my feelings that funny to mess with? What am I to you? A friend? An object?” He turned on his heel to face Victor. He wiped his face. He couldn’t let pity affect Victor’s answer.  
Despite Yuuri’s attempts, Victor noticed his tears. “How could you have so much doubt in me? I care about you, Yuuri, but you have to have some trust in me. I try so hard to not hurt you, but somehow I’m still not enough.”   
Yuuri nearly leaped into Victor’s arms. “Of course you are enough. I just don’t know what to call ‘us’. Are we friends? Or more?” Yuuri coaxed.  
“I think we ought to try going out,” Victor whispered in his thick Russian accent.   
Yuuri flushed deeply. “O-okay.” He stuttered.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That very night, they went to a nice restaurant. Yuuri ordered a pork cutlet bowl for the both of them to share.”Thanks for showing me this place, Yuuri.” Victor blushed as he watched Yuuri chow down on the katsudon. They were both having an amazing time, getting to know each other better, talking and laughing.   
“Actually, you must meet a friend of mine from Russia. His name is Yuri, but I call him Yurio. I’ll invite him over this week.” Victor pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Immediately, Victor’s phone buzzed, signaling a phone call. “Do you want to talk to him with me now?”   
Yuuri nodded. Victor swiped his finger across the phone’s screen. “Who are you with?! They’ve been taking all of your skating time! You little crap!” Victor giggled.  
“Yuuri, meet Yurio,” Victor handed the phone to Yuuri. “You can talk to him outside. I don’t mind.”  
Yuuri’s face paled. “Alright.” He trudged outside. Once the door softly closed behind him, he began speaking. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki, and I have recently begun hanging out with Victor.” He said nicely. He truly wanted to impress Victor’s friend.  
“Why in the Hell are you taking all of Victor’s time?!” Yurio screamed. Yuuri was dumbfounded. He didn’t expect Victor’s friend to be so… blunt.   
“Well, Victor and I are actually on a date right now, so if you could be as nice as to not bother us that’d be nice.” Yuuri then tapped the red button. He was not, looking forward to meeting Yurio. Yuuri went back to the table. “Um, I think your friend hates me.” Yuuri dropped his head.  
Victor waved his hand dismissively. “He does that to everyone.”   
“Well, I sorta told him to leave us alone, so…” Yuuri confessed.  
“He’ll get over it,” Victor said. “Besides, he is coming to Japan this week so I KNOW he will come to see me.”   
Yuuri giggled. “We should get back home. It’s getting late.”   
Yuuri and Victor walked hand in hand back to the hot springs. “I like spending my time with you, even if you’re not my soulmate.” Yuuri smiled. “I feel happy with you like I’m on a cloud.”   
Victor stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “Let’s compare our skin, then.”   
Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Victor, are you sure? That’s very private.” Could he be the one? “I’m okay with you seeing my skin, but are you sure about me seeing yours?”  
Victor tilted his head down so their foreheads touched. “Of course, Yuuri. I trust you.”  
Yuuri smiled and rested himself in Victor’s arms. “Let’s show each other in the hotel.” Yuuri nearly skipped to the hotel, he was so excited to find out if they were meant to be.   
They arrived at the hotel and they rushed up the stairs. They ran to Victor’s room. The soft click of the unlocking of the door piled on to Yuuri’s anxiety. The door swung open and Yuuri sprinted to the bathroom. In the restroom, he stretched the t-shirt over his head and prepared himself for seeing Victor. This could break his heart. Or, it could reveal his soulmate.  
Yuuri took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. His breath hitched and tears welled in his eyes. “Oh, Victor…” He sighed. Before him stood Victor, the same scratches, and bruises down to the scars on his wrists. Yuuri had found the person he had been searching for his whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk crap short chap that I didn't try on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all rights reserved

His tears of joy streamed down his face. “I’m so happy it ’s you…” Yuuri whispered. Yuuri was worried that maybe Victor wasn’t his soulmate. What would he do if he didn’t have Victor in his life? He would probably be dead if he hadn’t had Victor step into his life. Suddenly, a thought popped into Yuuri’s head. “How are we going to tell my mom? What are we going to do for living situations? Will we live in Russia or Hatsetsu?” Yuuri kept spouting questions at Victor.  
Victor patted Yuuri’s head, signaling him to close his mouth. “I am willing to do whatever you need me to do.”   
Yuuri sighed and realized he was exhausted. He was, quite frankly, too lazy to travel all the way downstairs, so he plopped himself on Victor’s bed. He then nestled himself into the covers and closed his eyes. Victor laughed and trudged over to join Yuuri. They didn’t do anything. Holding each other was enough.  
================================================================  
Yuuri woke at 7:42 am. The birds were chirping and the air was brisk. He dragged himself across the cold hardwood floors to get to the small kitchen. Yuuri thought that maybe to repay Victor for the dinner, he could make pancakes.   
He used a plastic spoon to mix the lumpy batter. Once he stirred it into shape, he prepared it for the pan. Yuuri’s ears perked when he heard footsteps from across the room. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “I love pancakes, especially from you.” Victor’s breath dusted across Yuuri’s neck, his musky accent filling Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri flushed deeply whilst he poured the batter into the pan. Victor’s hands wandered over Yuuri’s shirt, causing Yuuri to nearly drop the pan.  
Victor quickly slipped his hand under Yuuri’s shirt. “H-hey!” He was roaming Yuuri’s stomach region, feeling every scrape and bruise. Yuuri was burning up, he had never been in this sort of situation before. “Should I put the pancakes down?” Yuuri questioned. Yuuri set down the pan onto the burner and turned to face Victor. “What is with you this morning?” Victor nearly groaned in response. Despite his bad mood, Victor was acting super cute. He was stubborn, but that only added to his childlike actions.  
Soon enough, Yuuri had finished making breakfast. He called Victor to the small table and they began eating. The meal was shared in a comfortable silence. They both occasionally snuck glances at each other. Victor dropped his fork onto the plate and stood up. “I want to move in with you.” Victor blurted. Yuuri’s face paled. “I can’t keep living in a hotel room when I could live with you.” Yuuri sat uncomfortably.   
“What are ‘we’? I mean, are we going out, or are we a thing?” Yuuri queried.   
Victor hummed. “Preferably, boyfriends. How do you feel about it?”  
Yuuri’s face reddened. “Whatever keeps other people from dating you is fine with me.”  
Victor whistled. “Possessive Yuuri. Hot.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR’S NOTE +READ+:  
I have some horrible writers block so if I don’t get some help soon I swear to god I will kill one of them. This is a short chapter that sucks because I personally need help with ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Yurio

Too soon, in Yuuri’s opinion, Yurio arrived. Victor went to go pick him up at the airport, while Yuuri stayed at home.   
It was (surprisingly) warm in Hatsetsu that day. Yuuri was pouting in his room because he didn’t get to see Victor’s friend too. While his fan whistled, he groaned. Even his mother knew that he was feeling angry.   
Yuuri heard a soft knock on his door. “Yuuri, honey, do you want me to make you a pork cutlet bowl?” His mom cracked the door open. Her soft facial features never failed to calm him.  
Yuuri smiled and nodded. He was still in his pajamas and hadn’t eaten all day. He decided to put on his clothes and go to the Ice Castle. He quickly ate his Katsudon and ran to the skating rink.  
Yuuko greeted him at the door. “Hi, Yuuri! Long time, no see!” Yuuri chuckled and raced to go slip on his skates.   
Slipping onto the ice always calmed him. He sighed at the sound of his blades scraping the ice. Surprisingly, he had the rink to himself. He glided and traced the ice, and all his worries immediately left him. He was sure Yurio would be a delightful man. He had only listened to his voice once. Of course he’d be mad, Victor had been away for a while.   
While Yuuri was off in dreamland, Yurio was yelling at Victor. Strings of curses erupted from his mouth throughout the airport. Victor silently dragged Yurio through the area to his car, a tad annoyed. When he finally sat in his car seat, he took a deep breath and turned to face Yurio.   
“When we get there, you better be nice to Yuuri. I want you two to get along.” Yurio silently nodded. Just from that quick sentence, he knew that Yuuri was the world to Victor. He may have never fallen in love, but he knew to respect Victor’s decisions.  
\-----------------Timeskip to when Yuuri meets Yurio~--------------------

Yurio and Victor gathered Yurio’s luggage and brought it up to the hotel room he’d be staying at. “This person better be worth it…” Yurio quietly threatened.   
After they put his things away, they strolled along the beach. The seagulls shrieked as they walked in silence. Waves crashed as they were both lost in thought. Victor was wondering how he would introduce Yuuri and Yurio. Yurio was wondering what type of woman Yuuri would be. Would she be cool? Or the complete opposite?  
Soon enough, they reached the Hot Springs Hotel. Victor knocked, and Minako answered the door. Yurio’s face lit up. “Is this her? She looks cool.”   
Minako giggled. “Do I have a fan?”   
Victor laughed and shook his head. “He’s a friend of mine from Russia. He’s here to meet Yuuri.”  
“Yuuri’s at the Ice Castle. You just missed him.”  
“Thank you!” Victor began running and dragged Yurio behind him. Yurio began shouting but realized it was to no avail. He let himself be dragged all the way to the Ice Castle.  
Victor almost broke down the door. “Yuuri! Come meet Yurio!” Victor opened the door to reveal a raven haired boy stepping off the ice.   
Yuuri locked eyes with Yurio. “This is your friend?” Yuuri queried. He expected a grown man, not some edgy teen. Victor nodded. “Nice to meet you, Yurio. I’m Yuuri.” Yuuri stuck out his hand to Yurio.  
Yurio stood his ground, before he piped up, “Victor, what are you, fucking gay?”  
Yuuri froze. He didn’t know? Victor had to have told him, right? Yuuri wasn’t really into some coming out party. He looked questioningly at Victor. “You didn’t know I was a guy?”  
Yurio burst out laughing. “This is one elaborate prank, Victor. I applaud you. You had me fooled for a minute there.” Yurio quieted down when he realized Yuuri and Victor weren’t laughing with him. “Wait, this is serious?”   
Yuuri remained mute. “Erm, yes?” He fidgeted nervously. “Victor, you did tell him, right?” Yuuri couldn’t stand to finish his sentence. You did tell him we are soulmates, right? You had to!  
They all stood, tongue-tied. That is until Victor properly introduced them both. “Yuuri, this is Yurio. Yurio, this is Yuuri, my soulmate.” Victor trailed off.  
Yuuko walked into the rink to investigate the sudden lack of noise. “Why are all of you so quiet? Is this some sort of funeral?” She said jokingly. She received no answer.”Oh my god, who died?” She spoke worriedly.   
“Yuuko, no one died, don’t be worried,” Yuuri mumbled in a swift way. “How about we go get lunch? I’ll pay!” Yuuri yelled, pretending the previous conversation happened. After all, he was used to acting like everything was okay.  
Yuuko released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’ll leave you to it!”(Hamilton fans don’t scream at me)Yuuko strolled out.  
Yuuri prepared himself for possibly the worst lunch he’d ever have.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author’s note:  
Dear readers,  
I am so sorry for the sudden terrible-ness of my writing. I’ve had not a lot of time to update recently. I have a lot of work from school and I tried to make this a more joking chapter, so I put in more references. Let me know if you all would like a fluffy chapter or a plot heavy chapter next.  
Thank you all so much for reading,  
L_The_Banana_King


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and otayuri and story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all rights reserved

Yurio, Yuuri, and Victor were all seated at one of the most well-known restaurants in Hatsetsu. They were known for their fantastic katsudon.   
The atmosphere between the boys was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Somehow, Victor did not comprehend the current situation, so he kept telling funny stories from when he was in Russia. “And then Yakov-” Victor blabbed on.   
Yurio suddenly interrupted. “So you’re the man that stole Victor from Russia? I knew Vitya was a little gay, but for a pig like you?” The table fell silent. “He can’t just quit skating for some small town life with his boyfriend.”  
Yuuri bursted with adrenaline. He wanted to show that ‘edgy teen’ what the hell he would do for Victor. Instead, he spoke softly but firmly, “Well I’ll go down in history as the man who made Victor happy.” Victor lightly blushed at Yuuri’s affection.  
When the waitress arrived, Victor ordered three pork cutlet bowls for them. While they waited, every now and then a fan would ask the three for pictures. Soon enough, the waitress came back with their food. Victor and Yuuri dug into their pork cutlet bowls immediately. Yurio saw the two’s enthusiasm and shoved a spoonful into his mouth. Then, the heavens opened. Yurio could hear the distant singing of the herald angels as he dug into that pork cutlet bowl. Yuuri didn’t seem that terrible anymore. Yurio was pretty sure that pork cutlet bowls were his soulmate.   
Too soon, in Yurio’s opinion, he finished the pork cutlet bowl. Victor and Yuuri sat in wait for his reaction to the heavenly food. Yurio gave a quick nod. “Yuuri is acceptable.” Yuuri and Victor laughed in unison.  
After Yurio gave the thumbs up, the three left the restaurant. Yuuri and Victor talked and laughed as they walked. Yurio could vaguely understand how they felt. There was a boy he met last year at the GPF that had been cool as hell. His name was Otabek, and Yurio really liked him. Perhaps in a similar way Yuuri and Victor liked each other. (THAT'S RIGHT YOU HECKS YOU GET GAY TIMES TWO)  
Yuuri and Victor dropped Yurio off at his room and went to the hot springs to celebrate. They laughed and talked until the sun went down. Victor began to step out of the hot springs. “Victor? I just wanted to thank you for keeping your cool today at lunch. And, I’m sorry for being so weird. It was out of nowhere, but when he was trying to get you back to Russia, I just… felt so- angry. It felt like he was trying to take you away from me.”  
Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “Don’t be sorry for that.” And then he went back to his room. A few minutes later, Yuuri followed suite.  
Victor was already in bed, waiting for Yuuri. Yuuri blushed when he saw Victor plastered over the sheets. He slipped into bed next to Victor. Soon, Victor’s breath slowed to a steady pace. Yuuri traced over his bare skin. He then planted a small kiss on Victor’s nose and went to sleep, snuggling in his arms.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The raven woke to Victor exploring the room. He was looking in every nook and cranny. “W-what are you doing?” Yuuri queried, slightly panicked.   
Victor shuffled through papers on the floor. “I want to find out about your past.”  
Yuuri chuckled. “Then just ask me anything. I’m alright with it.”  
Victor got straight to the point. “Am I your first boyfriend? Who was your first kiss? Have you done ‘it’ before?”  
Yuuri scratched his head. “You’re my first boyfriend. You were my first kiss. I’ve not done ‘it’ before.”   
Victor laughed and hugged Yuuri. “Yuuri, you’re way too innocent! So cute!”   
Yuuri blushed. “Even if it took all this time, I’m glad my first boyfriend is you.” Victor nearly tackled Yuuri. He kept mumbling things like ‘so cute...’ or ‘awwwwwh!’   
He kissed Yuuri on the cheek. “What did I do to ever deserve such a sweet man like you?” Victor whispered huskily.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Extra OtaYuri Scene for the Fujioshis:  
Once Yurio stepped off the plane, he was greeted by Otabek. “How was Japan?” Otabek asked nonchalantly.   
Yurio turned to face Otabek and grabbed him by the hands. “I realized a lot while I was there. I even thought about our friendship. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way, but, I think I really like you. Like, romantically.” He looked into Otabek’s eyes, searching for an answer.  
Otabek squeezed Yurio’s hands. “You must really be blind if you couldn’t see that I like you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hebithesnake helped with part of this chapter, so, cheers to her! this is the final chapter but if you all want an epilogue chapter just comment below! Thanks for reading!

As another hot day in Hatsetsu came upon the small town, Yuuri and Victor laid on the floor thinking of ideas. “Pool?”  
Yuuri sighed. “This is Japan, no one has a pool. Don’t even THINK about the hot springs.” They sat in silence for a moment, before Yuuri Sprung up from the floor. “Water guns! I think I have some from 2 years ago! C’mon!” Yuuri beckoned Victor to a supply closet, then pulled two water guns out of the pile.   
Victor pulled on a competitive face. “You have four minutes to hide.” Victor chuckled. They both sprinted off into opposite directions, seeing who could find the best hiding spot.  
Victor looked down at his Rolex and realized four minutes had passed. He sneakily crept out of the storage closet. He had a deviant smirk on his face as he slipped swiftly into the hot springs. He slithered out to the outdoor hot springs and spotted a mop of black, messy, hair.  
He stood in a daze, as Yuuri swayed towards him. Yuuri placed a hand on Victor’s cheek and stroked his face. Victor then looked down to see Yuuri SHIRTLESS. He was too busy having an absolute nosebleed to notice the gun Yuuri was pulling from behind his back.  
“Kachow,” Yuuri whispered as he pulled the trigger of his water gun.  
Victor accepted defeat as the stream of tap water splashed his face. “Totally worth seeing you half-naked,” Victor mused with a wink. “I got an idea while you were hiding. Let’s get slushies!”   
Yuuri beamed. He loves slushies since he was a kid. “Let’s go!”  
They both ran out of the hot springs, Yuuri stumbling to put his shirt on. Yuuri and Victor threw on their shoes and raced into the street. Cars honked and drivers flipped them off, but they were having a great time. Victor glanced at Yuuri and saw the glimmer of pure bliss in his eyes.   
It was at that moment that Victor realized his luck for having Yuuri to himself. This man, this beautiful man, could’ve been with someone else in a different life. Victor pulled Yuuri out of the street and kissed him. Hard.  
Yuuri was in a daze. “Vi-Victor, what happened?” He stuttered out, face flushed. “Were you hurt?”   
Yuuri checked Victor’s arms and legs for scrapes and cuts, only to be patted on the head. “Yuuri, just know that I love you so much and I don’t want anybody to have you except me,” Yuuri was silenced by Victor’s (MARRIAGE VOWS LMAO) loving oath.  
Yuuri pulled Victor in for a hug. “Don’t ever think that I’d leave you,” Yuuri spoke. “Now let’s go get some slushies.” Yuuri dragged Victor by the hand to the closest 7/11. Yuuri ordered two cherry slurpees. They were quickly handed their cups and they went to the back of the store to fill their cups with the magical 7/11 slush. (I DON’T CARE IF 7/11 ISN’T IN JAPAN)  
Victor quickly finished his and stole sips of Yuuri’s while they walked back to the hot springs. “Victor! You already drank your slurpee!” Yuuri whined. Victor laughed and took another sip. “I can’t believe you,” Yuuri giggled.   
Victor laughed along with Yuuri. “I’ve been thinking for a while, Yuuri, and,” Victor turned to face Yuuri and held his hand. “I want you to live in Russia with me.”  
Yuuri choked on his cherry slurpee. “What?” He hacked out.  
“Yuuri, I love you, a lot. So I want to spend my life with you in Russia,” Victor coughed and kneeled to the pavement. “All I can offer is my love to you, but would you please marry me in Russia?” Victor’s eyes filled to the brim with tears.  
Yuuri nearly tackled Victor with a hug. And on that hot summer day in Hatsetsu, Yuuri couldn’t say no.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear readers,   
That was my fanfiction, guys, gals and non-binary pals! If you all would like, I can make an Epilogue chapter, but I felt like that was a pretty good place to stop. This really has been an extraordinary journey that I’ve had the honor to take. That was my first fanfiction, so there’s many faults and mistakes, but I hope you all loved it.There will not be a sequel, but you all may request ships to do in another fanfiction or one shot. Cheers to hebithesnake for helping me with a part of this chapter!  
Sincerely,  
LTheBananaKing


End file.
